newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Forget To Ask For Directions
Don't Forget To Ask For Directions is the second special episode in the promotional series for Halo: Reach called the Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series. Synopsis Transcript Camera pans over to the Reds in Valhalla Simmons: '''Uh sir, shoudn't we keep packing for our move to Halo Reach? '''Sarge: No Simmons. We have vital information. We have to act on it. Griff: '''We have the street date! Everybody already knows that. '''Sarge: If we get there early, we can fortify. Dig in. Get the Blues while they're still unpacking. This is a once in a life time opportunity! Simmons: But sir, we have orders. Sarge:' '''Simmons. What have I always told you about following orders? '''Grif: '''To follow them. '''Sarge: '''Right. To follow My orders. And right now, my orders are not to follow orders. Starting now. So are you going to obey orders, and not do what you're told? Ore are you going to disobey, by doing exactly what you're told to do? '''Simmons: '''I'm so confused right now. I'm just going to go along with this so I don't get a headache. '''Sarge: '''That's the spirit! Now let's move out. '''Grif: '''We're not gonna bring our stuff? '''Sarge: '''No time men. We gotta vamoose. '''Simmons: '''So we're going to a entirely new enviroment ahead of schedule, and we're leaving behind all our provisions and equipment? Sarge:' Hehe. Not everything. Thanks to our cunning strategy of preordering at GameStop. Check that out. ''Camera pans to a picture of Preorder armour. '' '''Simmons: '''Whoa! What is that? Sarge:' It's a new chest plate. The Tactical Multi-Threat armour. Not to shabby, eh? '''Simmons: '''Alright. I'm in. '''Sarge: '''Ok, I'll go first. Lets not draw attention to ourselves by leaving all at once. We'll split up, and meet at the new base at Reach. When you leave, act casual-like ''Sarge turn to leave and starts whistling. Grif: 'Casual? We're at war. what qualifies as casual in a war? ''Camera continually follows Sarge as he makes his way across Valhalla 'Sarge: '''Walking along, being casual. Don't look at me, nothing to see here. ''Sarge backtracks and stares at the cave, still being casual 'Sarge: '''Whats over there? ''Cuts to Blue base, with Church and Caboose watching Sarge. '''Caboose: '''Was that one of the Red guys? '''Church: '''Yep, sure is. '''Caboose: '''Why is he acting so casual? '''Church: I Don't know, look likes he's up to something. Caboose: '''Yeah, should we follow him? '''Church: You know what? I don't really care. Caboose: 'And I've already completly forgotten what we're talking about. ''Cuts to Halo Reach, with someone counting vechicles. '''Recon: '''Fifteen, sixteen, thats all of them. '''Sarge: '''Um, Pardon me.... '''Recon: '''Who are you? no-one is supposed to be here until next week. '''Sarge: '''What are you doing? '''Recon: '''Inventory. Getting ready for invasion week. '''Sarge: Oh, on the week of the forteenth. I know all about that. Wink. Recon: 'I can tell. I see by your chestpiece you preordered at Gamestop. '''Sarge: '''Indeed I did. Wink. '''Recon: '''Stop saying wink. '''Sarge: '''Ok sorry. Do you know where the Blood Gulch map is? '''Recon: '''Yeah, but its a little more than the Blood Gulch that you remember. ''Camera pans out to reveal Forge World at its fullest. '''Sarge: '''How big is this place? '''Recon: Big. Everything's bigger here. You start walking now, you might make it there by the street date. Sarge: '''So, can I borrow one of these vehicles? '''Recon: Let me think about that. I met you two minutes ago,and all I know about you is you have no idea where you are, or no clue where you're going. And you haven't even asked me my name. But you want me to loan you a car. Sarge: Is that a no? Recon: 'Yeah thats a no. '''Sarge: '''Hold on. I got a call on my radio, I need to take this be right back. '''Recon: '''Ok, I'll be walking away, hoping to avoid future conversations with you. '''Sarge: '''Hello? '''Grif: '''Sarge come in! '''Sarge: '''Grif is that you? ''Cuts to Grif at Beach Head '''Grif: '''Sarge help! I took a wrong turn and now I'm lost! '''Sarge: '''Well ask somebody for directions. '''Grif: '''I can't! '''Sarge: Why not? Nobody around? Grif: 'No, there's a ton of soilders and I'm pretty much surrounded by them. '''Sarge: '''Well ask one of them numb nuts! ''Camera pans to Grif being fired apon by several Grunts. 'Grif: '''I think there might be a language barrier. ''Grif retreats off screen. '''Grif: Uh ow, don't touch me, I don't like to be touched! Ow I don't like bullets either stay away! Trivia Video